The present disclosure relates to an image formation device.
An image formation device forms a pixel array configured by a plurality of ink dots aligned in a main scan direction, by ejecting ink from nozzles when a head provided with the nozzles is caused to move relative to a print medium in the main scan direction. The image formation device forms an image on the print medium by causing the head to move relative to the print medium in a sub scan direction, and forming a plurality of the pixel arrays in the sub scan direction.
A multi-pass method is known in which formation of a single pixel array is completed by a plurality of main scans. For example, a multi-pass method is known, which is a method to print each of the pixel arrays by causing different nozzles, among a plurality of nozzles provided in a head, to scan the same pixel array. In the multi-pass method, the image formation device can also perform printing at a density that is higher than a unit density, which is a maximum density of ink that can be ejected at one time from the nozzles. The image formation device performs the printing by causing the relative movement of a carriage in the main scan direction and the sub scan direction with respect to a cloth. The carriage has the same number of white ink nozzles and color ink nozzles aligned in the sub scan direction.